Switch arrangements having a bearing component on which a switch component is pivotally journalled are known. Switches of this kind are utilized, for example, as ignition switches in portable handheld work apparatus such as motor-driven chain saws, cutoff machines or the like. When the switch is closed, the contact spring lies against the contact.
In electrical switches, deposits can occur on the contacts which hinder a reliable closing of the switch.
German patent publication DD 227 281 A1 discloses a self-cleaning effect for a switch in that the spring element slides off the counter contact and possible deposits are rubbed off by the friction between the two parts. For this purpose, a contact spring having a special configuration is provided which slides off a plastic part having a defined contour. The plastic part on which the contact spring slides off applies a reset force thereto which effects the relative movement between the contact spring and the contacts.